


When You're Close to Me

by dev0n



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev0n/pseuds/dev0n
Summary: Matt takes off the Daredevil mask as he starts down the stairs from the rooftop.There's already another heartbeat in the room below, but it's a beat as familiar as his own by now.





	When You're Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff. Who's surprised? (Me, actually. I never stay in a fandom long enough to write this much.)
> 
> This is just a short, gay, domestic drabble I wrote the other night for no particular reason. Unbeta'd, proofread. Title is from On Melancholy Hill by Gorillaz.

Matt takes off the Daredevil mask as he starts down the stairs from the rooftop. There's already another heartbeat in the room below, but it's a beat as familiar as his own by now. Matt opens the wardrobe and sets his mask inside, then starts to strip from the suit. He senses Frank's eyes on him from his place on the couch and smirks fondly.

"See something you like?" Matt teases.

Frank laughs a little, low and rough. "I'm just tryin' to figure out why you wear _boxers_ under your damn suit, actually," he replies wryly. "Don't they bunch up?"

Matt huffs, but doesn't actually answer. He folds his suit neatly and sets it inside the green box alongside his father's old boxing gloves. For once, it's not bloodied or torn. The mask is set on top of it. Matt locks the box, closes the wardrobe, and walks around the chair and coffee table to crouch down beside Frank.

"You hurt?" he asks. Neither of them ever really get away without a few minor injuries, not really, but Matt knows Frank will know what he means. Gunshot wounds, stab wounds, cracked or broken bones.

Frank shakes his head. "Nah. Been about a week since I got much more'n a couple bruises."

It's not a lie, and Matt can't sense anything that tells him differently; so he climbs up and lays mostly on top of Frank, one leg thrown over his and head resting on Frank's chest. It's a bit of an awkward angle, especially since they're the same height, but they make it work.

Frank curls an arm around Matt's waist and kisses the top of his head. "Rough night?" he guesses.

"Mm." Matt focuses on the sound of Frank's steady heartbeat beneath his ear. The sound of his voice creates pleasant vibrations that rumble through his chest. "Some of the everyday scum I have to deal with is worse than anything the Hand ever threw at me." He sighs and yawns, tracing his fingertips idly along the parts of Frank's chest and sides that he can reach, mapping out the scars he's well acquainted with by now. "How about you?"

"Mostly just staking out future targets," Frank replies, carding his fingers through Matt's hair. "Hate to admit it, but the Night Nurse was probably right when she said I gotta take it easy on my right ankle for a week or two."

"I think she said four weeks, Frank."

"Same thing."

"Frank." Matt tries to sound stern, but he only manages to sound amused.

"Oh, shut up. You do the same thing all the time."

Matt doesn't say anything in response, because Frank has a point. They lapse into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Matt feels himself starting to drift off.

"You wanna go to bed?" Frank asks when he hears Matt's breathing start to slow. Matt shakes his head slightly.

"Mm. Can we just stay like this for a few more minutes?"

They really _should_ go to bed. Matt's pretty sure they're both going to fall asleep like this, and then they're going to be sore as hell when they wake up. But he's comfortable and exhausted, and moving so much as an inch feels like an impossible feat right now.

Frank must know, too, but he doesn't bring it up. He just smiles and rubs Matt's back slowly, letting his eyes fall shut. "Sure thing, Red."


End file.
